The Journal
The Journal is the 58th episode of 6teen and the fourth episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on October 7, 2007 and on Cartoon Network in the United States on September 3, 2009. When Jonesy gets a job at the mall's lost-and-found, he decides to look around and see what cool stuff people have lost. In doing so, he discovers Jen's journal, where she writes down all of her private thoughts. He starts to read it, and soon Jen's secrets start to circulate around the mall–along with several items from the lost-and-found. Plot Main Plot Jonesy's new job has him stationed at the mall's lost-and-found, and he loves it there due to the amount of lost stuff lying around. Soon, he picks up a journal and starts to read it only to realize midway through an entry that the journal belongs to Jen. When Nikki comes by, having heard Jen already upset about having lost her journal, she does not join in with her boyfriend's antics, instead passing the journal to Caitlin so that Caitlin can deliver it to Jen. While walking through the mall on her way to Jen, Caitlin runs into Jude and the journal falls open. Caitlin can't help but notice her name, and when she reads an entry complaining about how easily Caitlin seems to get dates, Caitlin is hooked. She begins to read the journal, and soon Darth and Julie begin peering over her shoulder to see what she's reading about. As time goes by, Jen's secrets start to get spread around the mall, including ones about how she called Coach Halder a lunkhead and how she has a bad rash. Worried, Jen calls Nikki to vent, and Nikki quickly diagnoses what must have happened. She finds Caitlin still by the fountain with a crowd of old people behind her, and starts to berate Caitlin for being a bad friend. However, when Caitlin remarks that Nikki's attitude must be why she was ranked last in Jen's ranking of people with charisma, Nikki checks to see if this is true and soon gets absorbed into the reading as well. Wyatt is the next one to join the group, when he learns that he has the worst coffee breath. After this happens, Jonesy meets his friends and joins them in reading the journal. However, he doesn't get far into the reading before Jen arrives, having been alerted to their location by a tip from Darth. Jen is crushed to see that her friends have betrayed her–and to a crowd that had gathered behind them while they weren't looking, no less. Jen is humiliated, but her humiliation is not complete until her crush comes up to her and asks about her rash. Jen's reaction to this is to run out of the mall in tears, leaving her friends behind. Soon, the five are sitting by the Big Squeeze, feeling guilty about how they betrayed Jen's trust in them. They decide to fix things by talking to Jen, but when they go to see her, she's hiding in her room in her bed and is unwilling to forgive them or even talk to her so-called friends. Later, Nikki is at work when she hears the Clones gabbing about Jen. When she suggests that there's a rumor going around about the Clones to get back at them, Nikki realizes that rumors are the solution: if the group spreads good rumors about Jen around the mall, the newer false rumors will take precedence over the older true rumors and make Jen sound amazing. Soon, the group engages in doing just that, and the mall begins to buzz with people praising Jen for being an inspiration to everyone. With this mission accomplished, the friends send Jude as an emissary to Jen. Jude manages to convince Jen that the mall has forgotten everything and they've fixed her social life, and she comes back to the mall. There, Jen basks in the affection of her peers, who have all come to regard her as a goddess. To make things even better for Jen, her crush Eddie asks her out. Of course, after one date Jen realizes that Eddie isn't right for her, because he treats her like she's too amazing for this earth. However, Jen is perfectly happy to live a new life as a role model for the entire mall. Sub-Plot: Lost-and-Found After Nikki removes Jen's journal from Jonesy's possession, Jonesy starts to look around the lost-and-found for other cool things that people have lost. He settles on a portable video game, and when Stanley comes by to take his game system back Jonesy refuses to hand the game over. However, when Jude comes by and tries to purchase some bongos, Jonesy realizes that he could make some money under the table and begins selling people's lost possessions. Jonesy's selling goes on until he takes a break and finds the group reading Jen's journal by the fountain. His break doesn't end until he sees Jude get his bongos repossessed by the person who actually lost them, and at that point he heads back to the lost-and-found where he finds a long line of people looking for their stuff. Jonesy is unable provide the goods, and he naturally ends up fired from his job. Quotes *'Nikki:' So? Jen: My life is over. Nikki: Overreact much? Jen: Not only is my journal still missing, but what's in it is starting to get out. Nikki: Wait, didn't Caitlin come by? Jen: I haven't seen her all day. Nikki: That's what I get for delegating. Jen: What is that supposed to mean? Nikki: Don't worry. I'm gonna find your journal, okay? Just try to act sane until I get there. Jen: (to a customer waiting for her) Can I help you? Stuart Goldstein: Yeah, I heard through the grapevine that you might be able to recommend a good cream for my rash. Jen: Noooo! *'Jonesy:' Check it out! She made a pie chart about each of us. Wyatt: I'm thirty percent talent, but only five percent style? Ouch. Nikki: Remember, no one ever tells Jen about this! Ever! Jen: (gasping) I don't believe it. Nikki: Jen- Jen: Thanks to my so-called friends, now everybody knows every embarrassing detail of my life! (Jonesy, Wyatt, Nikki and Caitlin finally notice the crowd behind them.) Nikki: Jen, please- Jen: How could you? Eddie: Hey there. I was just wondering, did that rash ever clear up? (Jen breaks out in tears and runs away.) Caitlin: Oh no! Jonesy: Yikes. Nikki: What have we done? *'Nikki:' Imagine how you'd feel if the entire mall knew all your thoughts. Jonesy: (in his imagination) Scored her, and her, her, struck out with her, but scored with her, twice. (Nikki punches Jonesy in his imagination.) *'Nikki:' Jen, it's us. Jen: Go away. Wyatt: We just want to apologize. Jonesy: You wanna, maybe, come out from under the covers? Jen: So I can look at the so-called friends who ruined my life?! Nuh-uh! Caitlin: Come on, Jen. We made a big mistake. It's like you say in your journal: "Friendship can't be undone, not when you're as close as we are." Wyatt: Yeah, and what about when you said "sometimes they drive me crazy, but I wouldn't change my friends for anything in the world?" Jen: I said that before you read my journal and started quoting from it! Now all of you, get out of my room and out of this house forever! *'Jonesy:' No. I never kissed Jen or thought about being more than friends. Why, did she–Jen has a crush on me! (He falls out of his chair.) Nikki: No. Jonesy: Jen is into me? Nikki: Was into you. Past tense. Caitlin: Nikki! Jonesy: Jen had a past tense crush on me! Nikki: Ugh, what is wrong with me? Ugh! Jonesy: And back then, I had braces and way bad hair, but I was still enough of a stud to turn her crank. (Nikki punches him.) Ow that hurt! Losing consciousness. (He faints.) *'Jude:' I'm here to tell you that everything is all better. So, you can come back to the mall and be our friend again. Jen: Forget it! I am not going anywhere! Jude: You know, Jen, you can stay here and be all sad, and kinda smelly, or, you can come to the mall and bask in the love and admiration of your peers, once you've showered, that is. Because, when you think really hard about it and say "dudes, what you did was pretty dorky, but hey, I forgive you" you'll feel like a hundred pounds lighter. And lighter is always better than heavier. Just look at textbooks, skateboards, laptops, even. Which would you choose? Heavier or lighter? Lighter, every time, dude! And when you- Jen: So? Let's go already! *'Nikki:' So, think you can forgive us now? Jen: You expect me to forgive you for making me a role model? Well I don't forgive you for it...I love you for it! Caitlin: EEEE! (The friends hug.) Trivia *'Goof:' Wyatt is incredibly excited about there being a Gibson Les Paul in the Lost and Found despite him owning one, as seen in "The Lords of Malltown." **Of course, it's possible that Wyatt owns a cheaper Epiphone model, and not the more expensive and higher quality Gibson model. *Jonesy's job: clerk at the mall's lost-and-found Reason for firing: sold the lost items to other people. *It is revealed that Jen had a crush on Jonesy in Grade 7. *Jen makes useless graphs in her journal. **One example includes the bar graph about her friend's butts; Caitlin's is the highest and Nikki's is the roundest. *It is revealed that Jonesy still sleeps with his teddy bear, as does Jen, although these facts were not revealed at the same time. *The guitar that is found in the Lost and Found is a Gibson Les Paul Standard. These regularly are sold (brand new) for approx. $2,000 U.S. *Stanley's handheld video game system resembles the first-generation Game Boy. *Jude was the only one of the main five who didn't read Jen's journal. *This is the first time a scene has been re-used during an episode (Nikki punching Jonesy). *Jude apparently sees how long he can skate with his eyes shut before falling off. His record in this episode is 42 seconds. *Jude says that it would be cool to be played by Kiefer Sutherland in a movie about the gang. *Wyatt's line "the first crush is the deepest" is a reference to the song "The First Cut Is the Deepest." *Wyatt is offended that Jen lists him as having the worse coffee breath in the gang. However, it's known to all of them that he's a coffee addict and has a hard time functioning before his first cup of the day. *Jen owns at least three teddy bears. The one on her bed is pink and named Jingles. *The ceiling light in Jen's room is stylized after hanging center scoreboards used inside professional hockey arenas. *Jen's mushroom allergy is mentioned again in this episode. It previously appeared and was a plot point in "The One with the Text Message." *Charlie Dobbs makes a cameo near the end of the episode. *Eddie is voiced by Paul O'Sullivan. Gallery 6teen guys with instruments.jpg|The guys about to play instruments. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h17m20s211.jpg|Bust size? Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h19m03s34.jpg|Reading what they shouldn't. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h20m08s173.jpg|Busted. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h20m41s9.jpg|NOW they realize there's a crowd. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h21m47s117.jpg|Jen in tears. Tumblr mj8a8y90VA1qa30yoo1 500.jpg|Nikki ready to strike. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h23m00s44.jpg|Nikki punching Jonesy in his dream (for commenting out loud about how he scored with each of the girls they've passed). Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h24m18s113.jpg|Jen refusing to look at her so-called friends. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h25m55s54.jpg|Nikki punching Jonesy for real (for making a big deal about Jen's secret crush on him). Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-06h06m49s141.jpg|The real owner of the bongos. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h27m33s32.jpg|Jen in bed. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h28m30s128.jpg|Jen the blanket amoeba. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h28m54s245.jpg|The blanket amoeba is on the move! Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h30m23s178.jpg|Blanket amoeba: in the bathroom! Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h30m57s128.jpg|Recovery! Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h32m03s124.jpg|Ready to go to the mall. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h32m58s101.jpg|Be prepared to feel the love! Eddie Jen.png|Eddie talks with Jen. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h34m22s85.jpg|Group hug! Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos